User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 12
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 12 Zen felt a chill run down her spine as she looked down into the valley below her, observing the monster's nest that sat in the darkness. Above, storm clouds had begun to gather, and thunder streaked acrossed the sky, illuminating the foes that waited for her to dare and come down from her high-place. "Are you sure this is...wise, Lady Zen?" Aem asked, noticebly worried. The summoner nodded, her face stoic. "I am." Lancia, who stood on her opposite side, sighed heavily. "Well, I'll be standing by, if you need any healing..." She added quietly, "and you will." Sergio, who caught her last remark, glanced at the fire unit. "Zen will be fine. Selena and I will be there to support her, while you and Aem stay behind and be ready to back us up." Mifune, who was also going with Zen, glared at the water unit, but said nothing. "Zen," Selena asked tenderly, "The monsters down there are mostly water types...they might be hard to handle." "Precisely," Zen finally spoke, "It's the perfect challenge." Thunder rumbled across the sky in a dark chorus of agreement. Sergio's brow dipped in worry for a split second. Ever since they started training, it almost seemed as if Zen's frustration was causing her to slip back into her old, cold self. He felt slightly responsible, since he had been the one to tell her 'there's another way'. "Let's go," the summoner's light, monotonous voice snapped him from his thoughts. She skidded down the cliff side, Sergio and Selena following behind, swords drawn. Mifune watched silently as their images grew smaller. His attention was drawn to the sky as small drops of rain began to fall. "...Rain....?" He mused gruffly. "Something wrong?" Aem inquired. "No," he replied, looking back down at the valley. "...I just thought I sensed something...." *** The monsters began to charge as the assailants came closer into view. Zen was the first to attack, pushing of the cliff wall and leaping into the air, sending down a crstal pillar. The monsters scattered as most of them were crushed, and more still as the pillar toppled over. Selena arrived next, landing gracefully and attacking fiercely as a Sahaguin moved to intercept her. She followed through with a second attack, yelling, "Ethereal Blade!" A wave of water ripped through a second row of approaching beasts. "Come, Lexida," She spoke to her sword, "Let us fight valiantly!" Sergio leapt into the fray not long after, creating a jagged wall of ice that stopped most of the larger monsters from heading their way. He quickly reached Zen's side, cutting down a Legtos as it tried to swallow her whole. Zen snapped to him in surprise, eyes wide. "Be careful," Sergio said, brown eyes meeting blue. Her gaze softened slightly. "Yes...of course...." They seemed to hold the upper-hand--though the monsters kept coming, the three were able to hold their own. The tables were suddenly turned when a loud crash was heard. Sergio turned to see that his ice wall had been broken down, and a Leviathan and Loch Ness barged through, plowing over several smaller monsters. But Sergio saw they weren't the ones who broke down the wall. In the center of the walls breaking point stood a lone figure, a woman by the looks of it. She locked eyes with him, her cold red gaze drilling him to the core. "Ho?" She murmered, shifting her double-headed spear in her hands. "It seems someone has stumbled upon my domain..." She looked behind him at Zen. Realizing she was an enemy, and that Zen was her target, he moved to intercept. Their weapons clashed, and he was sent flying, surprised by the force of her blow. He grunted as he hit the cliff wall. "Zen! Behind you!" Zen recieved his warning, dodging an ice attack from the water unit. She winced as her skin was cut by the frozen shrapnel. Her crystal counter was blocked by the woman's spear. "A Summoner....?" The unit mused aloud, her brow quirking in amusement. "A rogue unit," Zen realized outloud, retreating a few paces away. This unit was strong. Zen quickly twisted and gave a sharp whistle. At the top of the canyon, Aem, Lancia and Mifune watched the battle below. "That's what I sensed earlier..." Mifune spoke, "That rogue unit is strong..." Zen's whistle reached their ears. "Quickly," Aem shouted, "Lady Zen needs our help!' He jumped down into the valley, followed by Lancia and Mifune. The rogue's eyes darted to the new arrivals and she dashed forward without hesitation. "Lancia!" Zen screamed, reading the enemy's attack. It was too late. The fire unit cried out in shock as she was cut down by the rogue's frozen blade. She crumpled to the ground, dissappearing into a silver light. Zen grunted as she felt Lancia return, heavily wounded. I-I'm sorry....Zen.. She whispered weakly. "I do not blame you," Zen reassured, glaring at the enemy. The woman smirked. "Are you angry at me, summoner? Even though you are the one who attacked this nest..." The summoner formed a crystal sword in her hand. "Do not fret," She said, "I will put you to rest shortly." "Ho?" The woman hummed in amusement. "Go ahead and try your worst." **** When I first tried to capture Stya (That's who the rogue unit is), she completely slautered my team...And I never ended up capturing her... True story, bro. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts